The present invention relates to data storage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an edge contact protection feature for sliders of a data storage system.
Disc drives are used to store digitally encoded information. Sliders support transducer elements for reading and/or writing data to the disc surface. Sliders include an air bearing to fly above the disc surface via rotation of discs in a disc drive for operation of the transducer elements. In a magnetic-type disc drive, it is known that improved magnetic interaction between the disc surface and transducer elements can be achieved by reducing the spacing between the slider and the disc surface. With closer flying distance between the slider and the disc surface, there is an increased propensity for contact between the slider and disc surface. Contact between the slider and disc surface can damage the disc surface and can lead to data loss.
The slider is susceptible to contact or impact with the disc surface during load and unload operations. In particular, in a dynamic ramp load system, corner edges of the slider are susceptible to contact with the disc surface. For contact start and stop (xe2x80x9cCSSxe2x80x9d) drive, sliders are parked on a landing zone of the disc surface prior to operation. Non-operational shock introduced during shipping or handling can cause the slider to slam into the disc surface or during xe2x80x9cspin upxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cspin downxe2x80x9d dynamic interaction can result in significant head-disc contact.
Sliders can include rough or sharp edges due to the fabrication process. When a slider contacts or slams into a disc surface, the rough or sharp edges can damage the disc surface. One technique used to reduce damage introduced by contact between the slider and disc surface is to xe2x80x9cblendxe2x80x9d the edges of the slider body. Although xe2x80x9cblendingxe2x80x9d reduces damage caused by interface between the edges of the slider body and disc surface, contact between the disc surface and edges of the air bearing can also damage the disc surface. xe2x80x9cBlendingxe2x80x9dthe edges of the air bearing is more complex since the air bearing surface geometry is more complex. Also, the fly height and performance of the air bearing are very sensitive to changes in air bearing surface geometry so manufacturing variations in the xe2x80x9cblendingxe2x80x9d process must be controlled to limit influence to the fly height and performance of the air bearing. The present invention addresses these and other problems and offers advantages over the prior art.
The present invention relates to a slider for supporting transducer elements in a disc drive. The slider includes an edge protection feature for contact interface protection for head disc interface.